


I Miss You

by Zatyrical



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Actor!Mark, Asshole!Mark - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Not really sorry tho, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, its just straight to the problem, there is no setting whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatyrical/pseuds/Zatyrical
Summary: Dark always knew that Mark was a monster, he just didn't know how far he will go to show it.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Mark Fischbach (Character), Darkiplier/Mark Fischbach (Character), Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are not a thing to take lightly, if you don't feel comfortable reading this type of content please put yourself first and don't read it, the internet is a scary place, be safe!  
> If you still want to read it, then enjoy!

“I miss you every passing day, Celine” Mark smirked “And Damien, my last light, there’s no night I don’t dream with you”

Dark felt sickness grow inside him. How dare he…

“I’m not them anymore” He growled, not moving from his place.

“But of course you are, honey” Mark gave a step forward but Dark was not ceding “I can still see your fire inside you. Both fires to be honest”

“Everyone can see them, actually. Red and Blue. You are both still in there, waiting for me”

Dark was going to throw up. Mark was sick. He could say whatever he wanted about making him the villain, but the real monster was him.

“You _don’t_ have any right” Dark said “ _You_ did this. _You_ dragged all of us into this. It’s because of you that _she_ is dead!” He was screaming, but he didn’t care. Mark had it coming from long ago.

A glint of… something, crossed Mark’s face when Dark mentioned Celine’s last sacrifice for Damien, but it never made him stop smiling.

“Well, it’s a shame, but it’s the least she deserved. She broke me! She decided to stand up and leave me! No message! No note! Nothing!” Mark’s eyes burned with a passion that Dark knew Celine and Damien had only seen when they were younger, but now that passion was corrupted “So I did what everyone would have done and made her quit the game. No one likes someone that doesn’t know how to play by the rules”

“ _You... You-_ ” Dark was beaming, Mark blamed everyone but himself for the pity life he was living.

“Yes! Me!” Mark was smiling again, now at arm’s reach from Dark “I’m the star of this story after all. The Hero”

Mark reached to touch Dark’s face and he couldn’t take it anymore and gave a step back. He had power, he could push Mark away with a snap, but something inside him stopped him.

“I was not lying when I said that I dream with you every night, Damien”

“I am _not_ -“

“Why keeping up the act?” Mark interrupted him again, talking to him as if he was a small wounded animal “If Celine is dead and you pushed our dear District Attorney out that first day, then who is here with me now?”

“You killed him. Damien died a long time ago”

“Did he?” Mark stepped closer to Dark one last time and managed to grab him by the waist, pushing him against himself.

Dark could not stop Mark. He felt powerless, at complete mercy of Mark.

He hated himself for shivering at the touch.

Mark must have noticed because his smile was even bigger.

“We never told anyone, did we Dames?”

Dark tensed at the nickname. It had been years ago…

“The first time was when _I_ was still in college” Mark chuckled and started to let his hands travel through Dark’s back “We had been both drunk, didn’t thought about the consequences. I had to do a walk of shame towards my room the next morning”

Dark didn’t know why he couldn’t move, why he couldn’t just push away Mark and break his neck right then and there.

“The next time was after your sister left me”

Dark wanted to kill him. Damien hadn’t known better, he had let himself fall into Mark’s act of the victim, he had let Mark play him just as he did with everyone else.

Dark was letting Mark do the exact same thing again.

“That night I remember” Mark’s hands traveled to Dark’s waist, rubbing the edges of his pants. Dark wished he hadn’t put his hands on Mark’s shoulders “I wasn’t drunk that night. You initiated everything that night. I was on my bed, pitying myself, and you knew exactly what Celine did, exactly with _who_ he run away with. It was your twin thing, right?”

Mark’s hands kept moving, making circles on Dark’s skin. Getting nearer and nearer to Dark’s parts.

And he remembered.

“You put a hand on my shoulder, told me that everything was going to be okay, and you kissed me. I remember that I touch you and kissed you everywhere. I remember the sounds you made” Mark was whispering on his ear and Dark was breathing faster, a mix of arousal and anger building inside him. “I remember you screaming my name when you came”

Mark grabbed Dark’s dick on his hand and started to pump it slowly, Dark shivering and feeling how tears of impotence filled his eyes. But he was not going to cry, he was not giving Mark that satisfaction.

“Do you remember that Dames?” Mark started moving his hand faster, trying to make Dark moan “Do you remember wanting me as much as I want you right now?”

Dark buried his nails on Mark shoulders, he needed Mark to let him go. He was going to make Mark pay.

“Ah-! Now, now” Mark’s hand didn’t slowed down, he kept going, determined to have Dark cumming on his hand “You have to play nice, baby”

Mark’s words were getting imprinted on Dark’s mind even if he didn’t want it. His body responding at against his own will.

Dark felt a whimper escape him on his failed attempt to repress a moan. Mark smirked on his neck where he had started to leave hickeys on.

“Look at me when you come” Mark whispered, sensing Dark stiffen in his hand. “Look at me when you come Damien” He repeated, harder, as a command.

Damien was close, he was really closed. He didn’t have any other option than to cum, did he?

He never could decide for himself. That was how his life worked. Just a pawn on everyone´s game. On Mark´s game.

“Look at me Damien!” Mark roared, just before Damien reached his end.

And he looked at Mark through it.

Because if Mark said that he was his friend he would be his friend.

If Mark said that he was going to be his brother-in-law, he was going to.

If Mark said that he was going to be the Villain on his story, he would be.

And if Mark said he was Damien…


End file.
